Love's Hangover
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: Noodle's 1st hangover leads to something she never thought that she could have. 2DXNoodle. 1 shot. Short, sweet, simiple, cute.


**A.N: I'm writing this one shot with _my_ first hang over...oye... 2D/Noodle. Noodle's still 15, but took 2D's age back to 23...yeah yeah, shut up. He shaved off a few years. Getcha barf bags out, people!**

**Disclaimer: characters not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda**

Noodle rolled over in her bed and immediately brought a hand up to her forehead. She moaned. What was this pain? Her stomach lurched and she put her other hand on that. All at once? Usually this never happened to her. She glanced over at her clock. 7:30...she had only been asleep for five hours...not nearly enough to be healthy for the growing girl. However, there was no way she was going to get back to sleep at this point. She heaved her, what seemed like made of led body, out of bed. Somehow, even though she'd been chowing down strawberries and grapes last night with 2D at 2 A.M, she was starving. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake anyone up at this un-Godly hour in the day. When she entered the kitchen she saw the margarita mix spilled all over the floor. Murdoc must have gotten to it last night. She smelled the tequila and nearly threw up. It had tasted so bitter yet sweet yesterday...how could it be doing this to her now? 2D said he had taken out all of the tequila when he made her drink, but she could taste it as she gulped it down, asking for more and more. Why did they even celebrate that American holiday anyway? Russel really wanted to but if someone saw them shooting off fireworks...they probably would have all been shot. She whimpered a little and started shuffling through the cabinets for tea. Tea cures everything. After clumsily knocking over a few bottles, some 2D's painkillers, others probably Murdoc's illegal drugs, she finally found a small box of green tea, she put water into the dirty teapot and set the stove on high as her back leaned against the counter and her hands tried to nurse her headache. The balcony door was left open from the night previous and a draft was in the kitchen. Slowly it sunk into the teenager's skin. She looked down at herself and realized that her body was only covered in underwear and a camisole...all three men would have a fit if they saw her wandering around Kong Studios like that. It took all of her willpower to drag her body back to the room she called her own. Once there, Shaun greeted her with an "It's DARE!"

"Shut up!" cried Noodle slamming the partition closed. Her headache was getting worse and his voice right now wasn't going to help her out. Her eyes searched the floor. Pajama pants. Bingo. After sliding those on she walked back into the kitchen to find the teapot steaming mad (literally heh heh) and nearly broke a mug when she recklessly opened the cupboard door to pull one out. She soaked the tea bag in the water and sat down at the table. After a few sips of the tea, the Axe Princess laid her head down on the table and fell back asleep.

---

2D entered the kitchen some odd hours later and saw the violet hair sprawled over the table.

"Noodle?" he yawned looking around at the forever messy kitchen. He spotted his painkillers on the counter and not even reading the label, popped a few into his mouth and dry swallowed them. Better to prevent the headaches now. He walked over to Noodle and gently shook her shoulder. "Noodle?" He felt a rush go through his spin as he brushed his hand through his crush's hair.

"Mmmm..."

"You awake?"

She lifted her head off the table, eyes closed. She didn't want her love interest to see her like this "Iie."

"I didn' geh all the alcohol outta tha' margarita mix yesterday, huh?" he asked her.

"Iie, none at all, 2D-sama." She laid her head back down on the table, tying to hide her face.

"Can't jus' stay out 'ere..." he whispered.

"Hai, yes, yes I can." He couldn't see the circles around her eyes, her messy hair, he pale face without any makeup on...

2D shook his head sympathetically, remembering his first hang over at thirteen...or was it fifteen? fourteen? Well...it was one of them.

"Lil' luv, Russel would have a fit if 'e knew...les' 'ave you rest in my room, ok?" 2D offered.

Noodle didn't reply...she was back asleep already. 2D had to smile a bit as he picked her up out of her chair. Even though she had grown so much, she was still very light. Her camisole slipped past her stomach and he noticed her ribs that could be seen through her skin. "Too skinny..." he mumbled to himself as they entered the lift and he carefully hit the button for the car park. He slowly walked through the corridor as he heard the teenager's stomach growl up at him from either the alcohol still there or hunger. He turned his back to the door and pushed it open with his weight. As the singer walked past the Winnebago. Murdoc peered out of the curtains of the kitchen window and saw 2D carrying the limp body of his guitarist. He opened the window, which took some effort.

"Wot the 'ell did ya do tah 'er?" he snarled at the pretty-boy.

"She's 'ungover...," 2D said quietly, "Russel would 'ave a fit if 'e saw 'er..."

Murdoc nodded and slammed the window shut, causing Noodle to stir in his arms.

"Shh..." 2D said as she blinked a few times. "Almost tah my room..."

He had a tricky time getting down the stairs that led to the main part of his room...but somehow he managed. Carefully placing the teenager's body onto his bed, he wrapped some sheets around her and kissed her on the forehead. He shuffled through a door that came with his nightstand, and popped a few more painkillers. Glancing over at the hung-over girl, he left one out on the night table for her when she awoke. She was just as pretty when she wasn't all done up and even hung over. As for him...he looked around. Floor looked comfy...He laid down and fell asleep himself.

---

This time it was Noodle waking 2D up. She had found the painkiller and gulped it down immediately and then when her vision cleared, she saw her friend on the floor. She took a deep breath in. Had he really let her use his bed? Since she was twelve, she wasn't allowed to...Russel's rules anyway. She looked down at herself...not exactly looking 'hot.' She bit her lip...2D had seen her worse, when she was sick and beaten up from a few fights outside of the studios. Time to confess some stuff...best time. She glanced up at the clock. It was 6 P.M...Murdoc and Russel were probably out by now, doing whatever they do. So they had the studios to themselves...

"2D-sama," she said loudly.

2D sat up, "Wah...wot?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Doumo arigato," she said crawling out of bed and sitting down next to 2D.

2D figured she was thanking him and for a 'your welcome' he ruffled her already messed up hair. She leaned over and hugged him. She gave a happy sigh. He was shirtless...only in pajama pants. She pressed up against his skin a bit more. Time for her little game.

"Why did you take care of me?" she asked.

"'Cause it's my fault," said 2D with a yawn, "Russ wouldda killed me, an' I remember my fist 'angover too...not fun..an' I 'ad no one taking care of me...it was 'orrible."

Noodle nodded.

"'Ave you thrown up?"

Noodle shook her head, "Don't think I had _that_ much."

2D shook his head, "Amazin', love. Well, ya better get showered...bes' fing ta get you up an' awake."

"Hai..." muttered Noodle leaning into 2D more, "Did you feel responsible for me though?"

"Nahh," 2D flicked a hand in the air to show how it wasn't that big of a deal, "gotta make sure my love's awright."

Noodle smiled..._his love?_ She was too curious not to ask. "Your love?"

2D shifted uncomfortably...did she know? "Erm...yes."

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. Time to be bold and risky. She knew he was older, but not by much. Plus, once you get older, age doesn't matter as much anyway. "What _kind_ of love?"

He looked down at the Jap. She must still be drunk. "Erm.."

"This kind?" She pushed herself up and kissed him, tangeling her lips with his. His eyes opened wide for a second but quickly he closed them and kissed her back. After a few seconds their lips broke away and Noodle smiled up at him with her mouth and eyes.

"Ya," he smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead, "tha' kinda love."

Both of their faces reddened but 2D got himself pass that and kissed his new lover again. They laid back onto the floor and kissed for several more minutes. Passion and lust that had built up over several years was finally being released and shared through the new couples' mouths. Still tired, they rested in each other's arms.

"So...wot about tha' shower?" asked 2D with a grin. Noodle rolled her eyes, "you're sick, 2D." Her tone was playful. "But I don't want to take anything too fast, Stuart-sama..." He nodded, realizing how reasonable she was being. She was only 15, still not legal, and he respected that. Not ready emotionally. He respected her and her beautiful body. He gave her a final squeeze before she stood up and headed off towards the showers. Before she closed the door, she turned to 2D, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Love you," she said softly, figuring he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Love you too," he whispered back as she shut the door.

**A.N: awwwwwww so cute, right? hehe...not bad for a 1st shot...hmm? R&R if you must...well, you must. Not bad for writing on a hang over too, huh? Yeah...I also did this to make up for a lack of writing "A very muddy mess" but no worries, I have a chapter _nearly _finished. Blah, enough rambling.**


End file.
